mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A Message from the Multiverse". Plot (Back at Polokus' tent, Polokus and Murfy are finished cleaning up the mess that the shards done earlier) *Polokus: All clean. *Murfy: Shame that the shards have to make all of this mess. *Polokus: I think we got a lot to learn. *Murfy: The paintings are all neat. *Polokus: Well, well, well. No scratches at all. *Murfy: Yep. No big deal. *Polokus: I wonder where Rayman and the gang are. (Back at the forest with Mario and his gang) *Luigi: Where are we going again? *Mario: To the Dream Forest. *Rayman: This place is magical. You guys know? *Yoshi: I don't know. *Rayman: It's alway magical because, it's the Glade of Dreams. *Mario: Wow. *Spawny: Ahhh. *Claire: You can feel the sparkles on the grass. *Globox: Not that bad as a snow globe. *Grand Minimus: Oh well, let's keep going. *Barbara: Wait. I know. Follow me guys. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Mario: Whoa. (Back at the Dream Forest, the heroes make it all back in) *Betilla: Welcome back everyone. *Mario: We brought more friends over. *Spawny: Ta ta! *Rabbid Peach: *took a selfie* *Betilla: Oh my, they're so cute. *Rayman: Yeah. They look all dressed like teddy bears. *Globox: Really? *Claire: I'm fine with that. *Betilla: Come on over, we have room for them to stay. *Luigi: Yep, let's go. *Yoshi: Oh boy. (In the cave room) *Mario: Wow. *Rayman: Look at this treasure, isn't it cool? *Betilla: Yes. These diamonds alway shine. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: Shiny. *Yoshi: Like a cube. *Globox: Is this where the good Rabbids are going to stay? *Betilla: Yes. Please don't do anything silly on them. *Spawny: Ta ta. *salute* *Grand Minimus: Just like a soldier. *Rayman: They promise to be good after all. *Luigi: We have a long day today, right? *Rayman: Yeah. *Globox: I'm tried after that fortress situation. *Rayman: How cool it is? *Globox: Fun. *Betilla: As for you rabbids, we have soda cans if you like. Don't shake them because, they splash on you and pop out. *Rabbid Mario: *salute* Bah bah. *Betilla: Good. This will be your room. *Rayman: I guess they like it here. *Barbara: Yeah. Safe and sound. *Claire: Are you guys okay staying in here? *Spawny: Uh huh. *Mario: Since we knocked the Magician out, there have to be a way to stop Feather God. *Betilla: There are many answers to stop Feather God. I know a place to find these messages. Follow me. (In the hidden forest-like pond valley) *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: What is this place? *Betilla: You must go into the water and feel your vision. There are many secrets around the multiverse. *Yoshi: Like the Dragon Realms? *Betilla: Yes. Polokus has sensed across worlds and many of the elders sensed powerful heroes and villains in the worlds as well. *Luigi: Hold on a second, what is the problem with bad happening in one of the worlds? Our world was attacked once like when Bowser wanted to rule the whole galaxy. *Betilla: Well that ain't gonna happen. *Rayman: Don't worry guys, you're not the only one. We alway have nightmares and i mean it. *Mario: The nightmares in your dreams? *Barbara: No. These little monsters that came from imaginary and they want to destroy the Glade of Dreams. *Mario: I get it. I know what a nightmare is. *Luigi: Could it be happening from over a thousand of worlds? *Betilla: There is also parallel universes as well. *Yoshi: Parallel universes? *Betilla: These parallel events that were meant to happen. Something could change in the timeline in a few years. *Globox: Like going back in time? *Betilla: Yes. You are correct. *Grand Minimus: The days of future past. *Mario: I hope we can stop the Feather God on time. *Betilla: Just take your step in the water for me. *Mario: Okay. *go into the pond* *Luigi: Mario, are you okay? *Mario: I don't feel a thing. *Betilla: Stand here, close your eyes and feel the breeze. *Mario: *glow with the water* *Rayman: Whoa. *Yoshi: Did the water just glow? *Betilla: We used to do that all the time. When i was a young nymph, we would go into the pond to feel the power and sense from all the worlds. *Mario: *electric and power up* *Luigi: Mario? *Globox: What happen? *Betilla: Mario, are you okay? *Mario: I can't feel it. I'm sensing through worlds. *Luigi: Huh? *Grand Minimus: He's having a seizure. *Barbara: He's really doing it. (Mario sense throughout his past like Mario taking the axe off to make Bowser fall to the lava, beat Wario in a game of tennis, fight Luigi at Cloudy Domain, punch Bowser to the lava of the galaxy and punch against MegaDragonBowser. Over his vision, a power star shows up, a blue chao emerald, a power crystal, a orb, a amulet with the fire gem, water gem, snow gen and dark gem together, the Crown of Wonder with the gems put together, a purple lum flying and swirling around and a power pellet, floating in space to have the power ups resemble the face of Feather God. Mario is still electricing in the water from his vision.) *Betilla: Mario, you can get off now. Mario? Mario! *Luigi: Somebody grab him. *Rayman: I got it. *grab Mario off the pond and land with his group* *Globox: Oof. *Barbara: Rayman. *Rayman: Sorry, i'm okay. *Grand Minimus: I'm fine. *Mario: I hear voices.....i hear voices......i hear voices. *Betilla: What happen? *Beep-0: Are you alright? *Mario: The Power Star is one of the most powerful power-ups in the galaxy of the Mushroom Universe. It's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. *Luigi: Tell that to Rosalina. *Mario: I see Feather God in my vision. Almost all the heroes from other worlds have power-ups like the Card-Jitsu amulet. *Yoshi: What? *Rayman: You play cards? *Mario: No. No one play cards in the Mushroom Kingdom nowadays, or it is the penguins back at their colorful island. *Globox: What did Feather God do to you? *Mario: Oh nothing. He is just a floating beast who destroyed a lot of worlds alike. I think we have to go over this situation. *Luigi: Yes. I knew bad luck would be coming. *Rayman: Not only without a chance. I mean it. *Mario: We know what that is. *Yoshi: I think he need a little rest. *Mario: Ooh, i think my head hurts a little. *Rayman: Come on, give me a bed or something. *Betilla: We should be heading to the resting area. *Barbara: Grab him, he need a little rest. *Mario: Yes. I feel hurt after the strange vision i got. *Luigi: Come on, all together. *Globox: I got this. *Luigi: Let's a go. (Back at the destroyed Rabbid Fortress where the Magician is laying down in defeat) *Magician: Gosh......that limbless hero will pay for this. *Barranco: Magician, how could you. *Magician: We lost Spawny and the others. This is all your fault! *Barranco: It's your fault for making them escape. *Magician: You useless fool! *Barranco: How could you. *Magician: I shouldn't have won at first. *Barranco: Why you little- *Feather God: *appear in spirit* Ah, Magician and Barranco. *Barranco: What is that? *Magician: Oh, this is my master Feather God. *Feather God: Well, well, well. Did you succend the plan? *Magician: No. That stupid Mario and Rayman came to destroy my Rabbids and the rest of the castle apart. *Feather God: You what?! *Magician: I'm sorry master. Don't kill me. *Barranco: This is a big mistake. *Feather God: You failed to succend my plan on destroying Mario and Rayman. How could you?! *Magician: I'm sorry once again. I'm very very sorry. *Feather God: Sorry doesn't even help it when it come to evil plans. Come with me, i have a better one to show you. *Magician: Come on. *open a portal to the Dark Dimension* *Barranco: I wonder what Feather God have in mind. *Magician: I hope we can win again than last time. (Back at the Dark Dimension) *Feather God: Welcome my friends, glad you could make it. *Magician: Yeah. Whatever. You got something for us? *Feather God: Ah, if i was plummeting for a single plan, then yes. I have plans. *Barranco: Interesting. Is there a way to destroy Mario and Rayman? *Feather God: Yes. I suggest to bring in one of my shards to destroy the plumber and floating hero. *Magician: Things are going to work out good. *Barranco: I think it sound fair to me. *Feather God: Fair? FAIR?! *Barranco: I mean, we lead the way. *Feather God: Good. That's the shard motto of the day. *Magician: I'll take that as a agreement. *Barranco: Me too. *Feather God: I need a new plan as soon as possible. *Magician: Is there any way to get into Mario's world. *Feather God: Ah ha. Yes. That's a good idea. I will strike on to Mario's world to capture a few of his friends. My plan is going to succeed and i will strike the universe. *Barranco: Alright, we should do that. *Feather God: Yes. The plan starts right now. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom in the grass fields, Princess Peach and Beep-0 are heading to check on the art festival) *Beep-0: So where is the art festival? *Peach: We're almost there. It's only a mile away. *Beep-0: What does the arts look like? *Peach: They are colorful, inkness, water and so much more. *Beep-0: How many pixel art? *Peach: I could get used to it, but not in a poorly drawn form. *Beep-0: Okay, how about realistic drawings? *Peach: Ooh, i could get used to that. *Beep-0: Almost several decades, most of the talent artists could show their real world art in the public. *Peach: I wish we can have real artists on our world. That would be so cool. *Beep-0: Yeah. And satisfying. (Meanwhile in the airship where Bowser and the crew are) *Bowser: We're almost to the castle. *Bowser Jr.: Oh boy, i love this game. *play on his phone with a Tetris-like app* *Bowser: Son, stop playing on your phone and watch over the botton to look for the princess! *Bowser Jr.: Why dad? *Bowser: We could be skipping the princess walking, now scam and look! *Bowser Jr.: Fine dad, you're such a nag. *turn his phone off* *Bowser: Such a spoiled brat. *Kamek: Look at the clouds, where should the princess be? *Bowser: There is no princess in the clouds you silly! *Kamek: No need to scream like that. *Bowser: I can scream whatever i want. I'm the king. *Kamek: Whatever Koopa King. *Bowser: Grrrrr. *Bowser Jr.: Dad, i see the princess! *Bowser: Ah ha, where? *Kamek: Down here. *Bowser: Perfect. Now it's time to capture. (Back on the botton ground with Princess Peach and Beep-0) *Beep-0: Something seem to be in the sky. *Peach: What is it? *Beep-0: It's......it's.......it's......it's. *Peach: What it? What is it? *Beep-0: It's Bowser! *Peach: Oh no! (Bowser and his airship arrives) *Bowser: There you are! *Kamek: Let's capture her. *Beep-0: Run! *Peach: Let's get outta here! *Bowser Jr.: She's getting away. *Bowser: Sail the airship to the princess! *Kamek: Yes sir. (The airship sail to Princess Peach and Beep-0) *Beep-0: They caught us! *Peach: We gotta hide. *Bowser: Come back here! *Bowser Jr.: You're not going anywhere. *Peach: Run away! *Bowser: Go grab the princess. *Kamek: Yes master! *Peach: You won't capture me this time! *Beep-0: Stay away! *Kamek: *capture Peach* *Peach: Ahhhhhh! *Kamek: I got the princess! *Bowser: The princess is finally mine! *Beep-0: Hey! You stupid deef koopa. Give me back the princess. *Bowser: No! It's mine. *Beep-0: You heard me. For the last time, give me back the princess. *Bowser: Never! *scratch Beep-0* *Beep-0: Ahh! *Bowser: Ha ha ha. (Back at the Dark Dimension, Feather God, Barranco and the Magician are watching Bowser and the crew capturing the princess) *Feather God: What is going on here? *Barranco: Should we make a scene? *Feather God: I'll be ready to crash their party and capture the remaining ones. *Magician: It's the princess from the art festival. I knew it. The plumbers were behind this. *Feather God: I'm going to capture them as a reward so we can have more minions on the horizon. *Barranco: Good point. *Magician: Make it for the goal. *Feather God: I'm going to do it right now as you promise. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom in the fields, Peach is being captured into Bowser's airship) *Bowser: Alright princess, you are mine! *Beep-0: Let her go! *Bowser: Never! *grab Beep-0* *Beep-0: Let go of me! *Bowser: You're mine too! *Kamek: Ha ha ha, he's ours. *Kammy: We capture the both of them. *Bowser Jr.: Oh yeah. (A portal open up in the sky) *Bowser: Huh? *Kamek: What is that on the sky? *Feather God: *show up* Muhhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha! *Bowser: Is that a floating mask? *Kammy: Another supervillain! *Peach: Oh no! *Beep-0: What in the heavens is that thing? *Feather God: Well, well, well. The jackpot is finally earned! *Kammy: Uh oh? *Kamek: The hand is moving! *Feather God: *grab the airship* *Peach: Oh no! *Bowser: We're caught! *Feather God: You are coming with me. *Beep-0: By the dirty work of the Rabbids, what is that feather thing doing up there in the sky? *Bowser: You can't destroy my airship! *fire breath at the Feather God's hands* *Feather God: Stop it! *Bowser: Not without a chance mask monster! *press the button remote with the bullet bills hitting the Feather God's hands* *Bowser: How is that possible? *Feather God: I am strong! Going up! *move the airship up* *Bowser Jr.: Oh no. *Kamek: Hold on! *Kammy: We're being captured! *Peach: I knew it was going to happen. *Feather God: You are now coming with me! *Bowser Jr.: Oh no! *Kamek: We're all gonna die! (The Feather God send the airship into the Dark Dimension) *Bowser: What is this?! *Bowser Jr.: Where are we? *Peach: Oh no, i'm scared. *Beep-0: This isn't some kind of joke. *Feather God: Welcome to the Dark Dimension my friends. Here we have is a matter of time and space destroyed by the love of shards. We have my henchman working with me. *Barranco: Uh huh. *Magician: That's right. *Peach: Magician! *Magician: Wait. Were you at the art festival today? *Peach: Yes. I knew you were planning all of this up to conqueror all our worlds apart. *Magician: That's right hot chick. *Bowser: *growls* *Magician: Ooh, he is real angry like a T-Rex. *Bowser Jr.: I don't like you. You're mean. *Kamek: Can you let the airship go? *Feather God: No. You are looking at the view of my henchman. *Kammy: We just saw them. Put the airship down! *Feather God: Fine. *drop the airship as the airship break by accident* *Bowser: Ouch! *Peach: Ow. *Beep-0: Is anyone alright? *Bowser Jr.: I wanna go home. *Feather God: There is no place to leave now. You are in my side and you are going to work with me to stop Mario and Rayman. *Peach: Mario and Rayman?! *Bowser: They're behind all of this. *Magician: Uh huh, that's why our evil plan is working. *Bowser: *growls* I'll eat you for lunch! *Magician: Whoops. *zap Bowser in control* *Bowser: At your service Magician! *Kamek: No, not Bowser. *Kammy: He's under control. *Bowser Jr.: Papa. *Bowser: What? What are you doing here? *Feather God: What do you say about your friends? *Bowser: They are my enemies. *Bowser Jr.: Daddy. *Peach: No. *Beep-0: Oh no. *Feather God: Ha ha ha ha ha. You cannot stop me this time. *Peach: You demon! *Feather God: I am no demon, or a evil puff of smoke. *Bowser: Control them. *Magician: Okay. *control the rest of the group* *Beep-0: *teleport by escaping* *Barranco: Hey, where's the other one go? *Bowser: Um, that shouldn't happen at all. Did you kill it? *Magician: It's a accident. *Feather God: Before i bring back the most powerful virus in the multiverse, i would like to say, welcome to my clan. *Peach: All hail the Feather God. *Bowser Jr.: Ha ha ha. *Kamek: Woo hoo. *Kammy: I feel like a supervillain! *Bowser: So Feather God, what do you want to do now? *Feather God: I have sense Mario from the Glade of Dreams. Now he has the power of the entire multiverse! *Bowser: No. That mushroom head is going down. *Feather God: He's a plumber. *Bowser: Oh, sorry. *Feather God: We all make mistakes. No one is even perfect. *Magician: I thought you were perfect. *Feather God: I was killed before in battle. And then i got revived by my shard minions. *Magician: Um, okay. *Feather God: Bowser and Kamek, you must go to the Glade of Dreams and find that plumber! *Bowser: Yes sir. *Kamek: We'll make a agreement. *Feather God: We already did you numbsnacker! *Kamek: Sorry. *Feather God: Now go. Go to the Glade of Dreams and find the plumber. *Bowser: Yes master. *Kamek: Let's a go like Super Mario. *use his wand to teleport with Bowser* *Feather God: Let me fix the airship for you. *Bowser Jr.: Okay master. *Peach: You got it. (In the other side of the Dark Dimension's floating islands, Beep-0 is still here and continue to fly over to the outer space. Back at the Glade of Dreams in the resting area.) *Mario: *at the bed* Ah, what a headache. *Luigi: Mario, are you okay? *Mario: Yes. I am okay. *Yoshi: Do you need like water or something? *Mario: No, i'm a good. *Rayman: Man, i knew you could have a vision from all the worlds the heroes have done. *Mario: Yeah. All eight worlds would be the ones who will defeat the Feather God. *Luigi: You know we're ready for it. *Mario: I think i saw him before, but that was a few years ago. *Rayman: Damn, that was close. *Globox: I thought he looked like a mean scary puppet beast. *Luigi: I hate beasts. *Mario: Man, he's stuck on my head. *Rayman: Who's stuck on your head? *Mario: The Feather God. Now he's a nightmare of mines. *Luigi: I thought Bowser was your nightmare. *Mario: No. He has been on my head for 33 years. But for Feather God, maybe like several years or so. *Rayman: You gotta be careful man, he's very powerful. *Mario: When i'm better, we'll be ready to stop that evil feather monster. *Luigi: I agree on that one. *Yoshi: We'll make sure that the nightmare will stop from coming. *Rayman: I alway have to tell Polokus about it. Go take your nap right now. *Mario: Okay. *Luigi: Don't worry brother, you'll be okay soon. We have to go and do some training. *Mario: Okay. *Yoshi: Goodbye Mario. *Mario: Take a care. *Yoshi: Let's go Luigi. *Luigi: Okie dokie. Man, we have a lot to catch up. *leave with his friends and close the door* *Mario: Ah, what a wonderful day. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 6) Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers